PEC Kurter
PEC Kurter is a football club from Kurter. PEC Kurter plays their home matches in the Sima Arena. The capacity of the Sima Arena is 11,200. PEC Kurter is one of the oldest football clubs in Tekenland, entering the Champions Class for the first time in the 1963-64 season under the name Kurter International. PEC Kurter has never relegated to the First League and has won the Champions Class once. History The club Kurter International was established in 1903, however, Kurter International played in amateur leagues until 1963, when the club decided to play payed football. The Tekenland National Football Federation decided that Kurter International should enter the Champions Class, as there was still place in the competition. Kurter International joined the Champions Class in the 1963-64 Champions Class season, alongside with Paras. Kurter International decided to change their name into PEC Kurter in the summer of 1987. Since the 1987-88 season, Kurter plays in the Champions Class under the name PEC Kurter. PEC stands for P'ower and '''E'ndurance 'C'ombination. PEC Kurter entered a dark period in the 1986-87 Champions Class, placing 19th. In the seasons after, PEC Kurter placed only 21st, 23rd and 21st again. The head coach was then fired. Since 1991, PEC Kurter has established themselves as one of top clubs from Tekenland. PEC Kurter placed 13th, 11th, 8th, 7th, 9th, 5th, 3rd and eventually champions in the 1998-99 Champions Class. Since then, PEC Kurter is one of the most successful clubs in the Champions Class. Stadium PEC Kurter plays in the Sima Arena, named after the clubs headsponsor Sima Food. PEC Kurter has a deal with Sima to sponsor them since 2009 and until 2019. The deal is expected to be renewed in later 2018. Before the stadium was named Sima Arena, the name of the stadium was the International Dome. The stadium has a total capacity of 11,200 people. The International Dome was built in 1960 and was renovated in 2009, enlarging the stadium with 6,200 additional seats. The stadium also received a huge facade makeover, modernizing the stadium's look. Colors The colors of PEC Kurter are grey, green and yellow. Grey stands for decency, green for the grass the matches are played on and yellow for the club's rich history and success. Affiliated clubs The following clubs are currently affiliated with FC Dijns: AFC Aveshill (2010-present) The following clubs were affiliated with PEC Kurter in history: AOVVM Paras (1963-1999) Rivalries '''AOVVM Paras Located on the same island and province (Enialute), Paras is the biggest rival of PEC Kurter. It was however only one of the two affiliated club with PEC Kurter, sharing their youth wing. AOVVM Paras broke with PEC Kurter in 1999, after PEC Kurter went on to become champions, stating that PEC Kurter had "abused" the youth wing of the two clubs, by "stealing" young players. Supporters The supporters of PEC Kurter are often described as calm and peace-loving. The supporters of PEC Kurter were involved in only one incident in a match against Inter City, calling the club "fake", because Inter City is being sponsored by huge company's with much money. Ten of the supporters were arrested, with one being sentenced to prison for one month, after beating a police officer. Players Results